Squib y Black
by Cris Snape
Summary: Seis breves instantes en la vida de Marius, squib de nacimiento y todo un Black pese a haber sido borrado de un viejo tapiz familiar. Escrito para los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Templanza

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para la __**"Lista del lado blanco"**__ de los desafíos del foro __**"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**__. Una vez más voy a atreverme con el formato de 155 palabras y para la ocasión he decidido retomar a un personaje que me gusta mucho y al que últimamente tengo un poco abandonado porque, narices, no es fácil escribir sobre el gran Marius Black. Por lo demás, espero que os guste. Besetes._

* * *

**1**

**Templanza**

—¡Adelante, muchacho! Escoge la que más te guste.

Marius, que tiene quince años y considera que el tío Phineas tiende a comportarse de forma excesiva, observa a las prostitutas. Hay para todos los gustos y colores, casi todas son guapas y no hay ni una sola que no sepa lo que ha de hacer para satisfacer a un hombre. Marius, que según el tío Phineas ya tiene edad suficiente, siente un tirón en los pantalones. Sabe que es deseo puro y duro y está a punto de llevarse a la chica rubia de la derecha, pero se contiene.

Porque Marius Black puede ser un squib y un borrón oscuro en el tapiz familiar, pero no es tan excesivo como el tío Phineas. Logra templar sus nervios y alcanza a negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero, tío. Hay que respetar a las mujeres.

El tío Phineas se ríe.

—Pues respétalas mientras yo me las follo, muchacho.

* * *

_¿Algún comentario? Ya sabéis qué hacer._


	2. Orgullo

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Orgullo**

El pequeño Marius vuelve a casa por primera vez en Navidad. No deja de hablar maravillas sobre Hogwarts y todos en la familia le escuchan con suma atención, obnubilados por sus historias.

El abuelo Marius es el que más. Siente que algo le araña en el pelo al escuchar hablar a su nieto con tanto entusiasmo. Supone que es envidia porque se perdió todas las cosas de las que ahora disfruta el chiquillo, pero ese arañazo se cura inmediatamente. Basta con que Prudence le agarre de la mano y le acaricie suavemente los nudillos.

Es entonces cuando la envidia es sustituida por el orgullo. Y no sólo le enorgullece que el pequeño Marius haya recuperado el don de la magia. También se siente orgulloso de sus hijos y nietos muggles, esos que no pueden hacer prodigios con una varita pero que son su familia. A los que ama y por los que moriría mil veces.

* * *

_Insisto. ¿Comentarios? _


	3. Alegría

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Alegría**

Desde que volvió de la guerra, a Marius Black le ha costado un mundo encontrar motivos para ser feliz. Por supuesto que le gusta contar con la compañía de su querida Prudence porque ella es la única luz entre las sombras que pueblan sus pesadillas, pero sus sonrisas no bastan para apagar las llamas del infierno del campo de batalla.

Quiere poder ser el mismo de antes, reírse y sacar a Prudence a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no tiene fuerzas. Por eso, cuando esa mañana ella se planta frente a él y le sonríe, Marius siente que su mundo cambia del todo.

—Estoy embarazada, Marius.

Y la explosión de alegría llega de forma inesperada y se convierte en carcajada descontrolada después de un momento de incredulidad. Marius ríe, alza en brazos a Prudence y se dice que ahora sí tiene motivos para ser feliz. La besa mientras su mundo vuelve a girar.

* * *

_Una viñeta más. ¿Algún comentario?_


	4. Autocrítica

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**Autocrítica**

Marius cierra los ojos cuando escucha el portazo que da su hija Violetta al encerrarse en su habitación. La discusión que acaban de mantener ha sido bastante fuerte y procura rehuir la mirada de reproche de Prudence porque sabe que en esa ocasión no tiene la razón de su lado.

El prohibir a Violetta asistir a esa fiesta es más un acto de terquedad que otra cosa. Terquedad por parte de ambos, porque su hija se ha atrevido a desafiarle y él no ha podido consentirlo. Por orgullo. Sabe que tiene grandes cantidades de ese orgullo corriendo por sus venas porque, squib y todo, es un Black de pura cepa.

Sabe que Prudence no tardará en decirle que debe disculparse. Y tendrá razón. Porque es un Black orgulloso, cierto, pero también sabe reconocer sus errores y en esa ocasión ha metido pata.

Aunque tal vez debería costarle menos esfuerzo darle permiso a Violetta para salir.

* * *

_Llamadme pesada pero, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?_


	5. Prudencia

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**Prudencia**

Marius Black lleva demasiado tiempo en el frente como para actuar movido por sus impulsos. En ocasiones le cuesta muchísimo esfuerzo enfrentarse al miedo y contener las ganas de salir corriendo, pero casi siempre lo consigue. Hay algunos estúpidos que le tachan de cierta cobardía porque se niega a lanzarse de cabeza contra un peligro que desconoce, pero él tiene otro nombre para eso: prudencia.

Como su querida Prudence, con la que piensa volver a reunirse cuando el infierno termina. Como la que lo mantiene inmóvil entre los árboles mientras sus compañeros pretenden avanzar hacia el río.

—Es una trampa. ¡Cuidado!

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. La emboscada es rápida y certera y él salva la vida sólo porque está un poco atrás. Porque después finge que ha caído como los demás.

La prudencia le permite escapar de esa pequeña batalla con unas pocas heridas. Meses después será su billete de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_Lo pregunto otra vez, sólo por si acaso. ¿Tenéis algo que comentar?_


	6. Tolerancia

**SQUIB Y BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**6**

**Tolerancia**

Cuando la familia Iyer llega al barrio se produce un auténtico choque de culturas. Muchos de los vecinos no han visto un hindú en su vida y los cuchicheos no tardan en sucederse. La mayoría se limita a criticar sus ropas o sus extrañas costumbres, pero hay quienes pretenden ir más allá y expulsarlos de su nuevo hogar.

Marius Black no puede permitirlo. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es ser un extraño en tierra hostil y por eso decide darle a los Iyer una afectuosa bienvenida.

Esa mañana de domingo, Prudence, los niños y él se visten con sus mejores galas y van a saludar a los nuevos vecinos. Marius siente las miradas indiscretas de lo más chismosos en su nuca y sabe que está haciendo algo bueno. Después de todo, es un miembro muy respetado de su comunidad y todo un ejemplo a seguir.

La vida de los Iyer será más fácil.

* * *

_Y con esta viñetita acabo. Ha sido un placer reencontrarme con Marius y me gustaría saber qué opináis al respecto. ¿Comentario? Por lo demás, besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
